Polyjuice Potion, My Conscience
by somber-quill
Summary: What happens if Harry and Hermione pushes on a plan where Hermione takes polyjuice potion, and pretends as Ron's Conscience in order to make him tell his feelings for her. R/HR! review please! Rated T just to make sure.


Haloo! This is another Ron/Hermione oneshot. The idea is kinda weird but I really hope you enjoy. If you like it, just review. If not, you could also review.:))

I don't own any of the Characters. J.K. Rowling owns them.

I'm open to constructive criticisms. Note that :) ENJOY!

* * *

**Polyjuice Potion, my Conscience**

"Are you really sure about this, Harry? I asked, as I finished pouring on the last ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion. Yes, well, we are going to have a plan. I like Ron. Harry says he likes me too. The only problem is that he won't tell me. According to Harry, the bloody hell git doesn't have the courage! Gryffindor Courage! I wonder why he's in our house. The plan is, I would transform like Ron, and act like his conscience or something. It was Harry's plan and I'm glad that he helps me. I was positive of the plan at first, but when the potion was completed, my last cup of hope, drained.

"I'm sure Hermione! You see, Ron goes hysterical when spiders come into view, if spiders can make him do what they want, I'm pretty sure that seeing himself will wind him up. "

"I think I'll just wait for him to summon his courage. Can't do this Harry."

"Yes you can. Now come on, here's the hair. " Harry gave out 2 strands of red hair from a cloth, and mixed it with the potion. Seconds later, the potion turned to gold. He saw how I tensed upon seeing it.

"Well?" he said. I glanced on my clothes, It was Ron's. I wore it before we completed the potion, just to respect Ron's privacy. As I was about to drink the potion, Moaning Myrtle came out of the toilet with a big splash. We're lucky to have chosen the dry area of the abandoned room.

"Hello Harry, And Hi to you." said Myrtle, girlishly. It was obvious that he liked Harry. She even told him that if he never came out of the Chamber alive, she was willing to share the toilet with him. That was 4 years ago. But no, Harry loves Ginny. And never would it happen that he'll be trapped in this bathroom ever.

"Hi Myrtle." said Harry. "Do you mind if you leave us first?"

"Is that it?" said Myrtle, furiously. "You always leave me alone! Better get out of my toilet!"

"Look, I did not mean to keep you away from us. " he glanced at my direction. "It's just that, we're doing a little private business here. ". Myrtle looked at Harry furiously and broke into sobs. The intensity of her sob became worst as the time passed by. She then splashed at the toilet, leaving a huge mess on the cubicle.

"Drink it. " said Harry, standing up and fixing the items that they used. I looked at the potion nervously and without further hesitation, I drank the golden potion and waited for the after effects. I walked towards the mirrors, Harry followed me and gave a pat on my shoulder.

"It would be alright. " he said. His words were just simple, but they always assured me. I watched as my brown hair shortened and changed color to flaming red. Freckles surrounded my nose, I became taller, my shoulders became broader, my brown eyes became blue, and I was Ron. Harry grinned at me, and slapped me on the back. Boys.

"Woah. It's been years since we used that potion. But it was Crabbe and Goyle. Believe me Hermione, he doesn't really taste good. " I glanced at my arms, and reality swept over me. I really have to do this. I turned to Harry frightfully and said. " So what's the next?"

"We'll be heading to the Boys' Dormitories. We have to get there first. You'll hide on the room, and I'll go fetch Ron. When we're already there, I'll tell him that I forgot something. While I'm gone, do your job. OKay?" I nodded

"Hey wait! You need to speak like Ron." he said. I took a deep breath and said "Blimey Harry." in a very Ron way. Harry grinned and said "Perfect!". We exited the bathroom, bringing all the things that we used for the potion. I walked like a stupid git, like I was going to fall anytime. Harry just laughed at me. I gave him the "Hermione look" then he fell silent. I wasn't really used to walk like a boy! I mean, I was boyish but definitely not in walking. Based from what I heard, I was said to be a tomboy back in my 3rd year. OH! So after that, I really promised that I would act like a girl but... like that would help. It didn't really deplete the malicious information that scattered on the batch. Harry walked me to the Boys' dormitory. I've been there before. We entered their room, and I was stunned to see Ron's bed full of mess.

"Here we are. I'll just call Ron. Don't foget to hide!" said Harry, and he departed away. I scanned their things inside the room. And they're definitely boys. I was tempted to clean up the mess, but it would just thwart the plan anyway. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a folded parchment with the initials H.G. on the front part. I bent my knees to pick it up, and immediately spotted Ron's familiar manuscript. It says:

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have something --_

My reading was disturbed by a series of laughter just outside the door, so I swiftly kept the parchment on my pocket (Ron's pocket!) , and hid on a nearby closet. As they entered the room, I centered my eyes on the small opening of the closet. I have to apologize for stumping on their clothes after this. My heart thudded faster as Harry started the plan.

"Oh! Ron, I forgot something. Hang on! I'll be back. "said Harry. I have to admit, Harry has acting skills.

"Alright." said Ron. I saw him jump on his bed and lied his back. I quietly got out of the closet, fortunate that it doesn't creak like doors! I appeared in front of him, and he nearly jumped off the bed! haha!

"You -- you! You... Look like me.." said Ron, his eyes were frightened as if he had seen a spider!

"What do you expect? I would look like your conscience?" I said, but then it was a mistake! I was Ron! "I mean, would your conscience look like Hermione? Think!"

"You are my conscience??" said Ron, still nervous.

"Yes! What do you think, A boggart?" That wasn't really scripted.

"No. No.. I'm sorry. Because I just thought.. my conscience would look like me.. but ..he would be someone who has a halo or a-"

"Stop! Sorry???!? " I yelled. He nodded like a child. If I could just laugh at him!

"You should not be saying sorry to me, dude. "

"To whom?" asked Ron, staying away from me as possible. I rolled my eyes. But it was too late to repair the damage. I know it wasn't a very Ronald way.

"To your beloved of course!" I dunno why it came out. But it's what I want me to be.

"Are you talking about Hermione?" said Ron, his voice calming a bit.

"Who do you think it was?"

"Well.. I .... love her.." Oh...If that was it, I could just say I love him too! But I should stick to the plan.

"Yes I know! I'm your conscience remember?"

"Yes.. But.. It's my first time to have my conscience here standing in front of me. Did I do something wrong?"

"More than wrong."

"Oh God.. Am I going to Hell?"

"Certainly."

"What?" he said. I nodded. I was beginning to enjoy this.

" Now tell me. What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"Blimey! You don't know?" He nodded again. "Simple. You gave up on m -- Hermione!"

"Did I?"

"Yes of course! If you really love her, you have said that to her. But since you didn't, there's no difference. You gave up on her."

"It wasn't my fault! She's intelligent, cute, attractive, unique, different... No one will replace her. And me.. the stupid, git , red-haired weasley isn't just right for her. If I told her, she wouldn't just knock me off but she'll act like I don't exist." And for the first time, I really don't know what to say. It's a good thing that my errors did not make him wonder.

"If that's what your thinking, then you're absolutely absurd!"

"Atleast.. I tried.."

"And since when did you try?"

"I thought your my conscience!" uh-oh..

"Yes I am. So when did you try?"

"The letter...I was planning to give it to her.. just a while ago. " Another uh-oh..

"I don't understand. Why didn't you give it to her then?"

"Well. Like what I said, she would just act like I don't exist and she wouldn't talk to me for ages. Not to mention the possible number of spells that hex that she would use." Woah. Am I really that scary?

"Another wrong point!"

"Don't tell me I'm wrong! I know her."

"Your conscience knows more."

"Nahh. I just proved it a while ago. "

"Yes you know her. And she will certainly do that to boys who line up on her. But not you. "

"Me?" he laughed.

"Can't you get it?"

"Get what?!" Bloody hell! He doesn't really know.. Oh well, I think this plan wouldn't succeed after all. I was about to reply when I felt that I was shrinking! Of course, the poly juice potion! I glanced at my arms, and I was right, I was starting to get back on my original body. Ron stood up before me, and he was watching my transformation curiously. His eyes almost bulge as he saw my red hair transform into my brown one. My eyes became brown once more, and I was back to being Hermione. I looked up to him, seeing his eyes full of hurt. I then realized the guilt that I caused him.

"Ron?" I said

"I'm sorry!" He gave me a hug. I could just stay there forever with him. He released me from his warm hug and said "I love you."

"I love you too."

I smiled at him. But yes, interruptions really make their way. Harry accidentally opened the door, and I saw him grinning! Hey, I thought this was our plan. Bloody Hell Harry!

"Hey Hermione, what are you doing here?" said Harry. Uh-oh..

"Harry!!!!!! Can't you just leave us in here??" muttered Ron.

"Sorry, Mate. I've got to get my PRIZE!!!!!!" I saw Ron run after him, and Harry extended his arm to receive Dean Thomas' galleon. Boys. But still, there's something I have to find out - The letter.

* * *

it's kinda crappy :( Leave reviews! Please and Thank you!


End file.
